Everyone Has A Good Side
by Jadeykins
Summary: Ryuk tells Light that if he doesn't give up the Death Note he will die.   Light starts to realize that Misa is the only girl for him and slowly falls for her.   Who will he chose his Death Note or Misa?
1. What Has My Life Become?

**Everyone Has A Good Side**

**Chapter 1**

**What Has My Life Become?**

**A/N: Hiya guys. :D This is my first Death Note flic. Yes, I really love Death and I thought I would write a story about it. It's going to be about Light and Misa.**

**I really adore Light and Misa. :D**

**The flic is called 'Everyone Has A Good Side' because a lot people think Light is pure evil, Personally I don't.**  
**He wasn't at the beginning of the serious and I believe the most evil person has a little bit of good in them.**

**Summery: Ryuk tells Light that if he doesn't give up the Death Note he will die.**  
**Light starts to realize that Misa is the only girl for him and slowly falls for her.**  
**Who will he chose his Death Note or Misa?**

**Disclaimer: Death Note doesn't belong to me. It belongs to ****Tsugumi Ohba.**

Light sat on his chair in the bedroom holding his Death Note in his hand. He was thinking a lot lately about what his life had become all because of this note book. Ryuk came up behind and made him jump.

"What are you doing Light?" He asked. Light stayed silent but then sighed. "I was just thinking." He said.

"About what?" Ryuk wanted to know.

"About some things." Light answered back. Misa then came into the room.

"Light darling, do you want to watch a movie with me? I got popcorn." She said shaking the bag of popcorn n her hand.

"Not right now Misa." Light said. He quickly put the Death Note away.

"Oh come on darling! You have been in here all day! What's wrong?" Misa asked. She came up behind Light and put her arms around his shoulders.

"Nothing is wrong. Come on, let's go and watch the movie." Light said. He stood up and started walking to the living room.

Misa followed him. Ryuk stood there shaking his head.

About an hour and half latter, the movie had finished. Misa was asleep and was lying on Light's shoulder. Light just sat there, listening to her breathing slowly. He patted Misa's head and stood up and went to the bedroom to check up on Ryuk.

"Hi Ryuk." Light said and sat down on his chair.

"Was the movie any good?" Ryuk asked.

"No it was this romantic comedy. You know I hate that sort of thing." Light said.

"Yeah I know. Anyway, I got something to tell you." Ryuk said.

"Oh, what's that?" Light asked curiously.

"If you don't give up the Death Note soon. You will die." Ryuk said. He crossed his arms. It was silent for a minute or so. Then Light spoke.

"Huh, why?" Light asked. He was so shocked at what he had just heard.

"Because I said so." Ryuk said.

But what Light didn't know is that Ryuk was doing him a favour. He wanted Light to move on with his life and he knew by saying this was the only way for him to do so.

"You really think I wouldn't give up the Death Note to save my life?" Light asked.

"I don't want to believe that but yes. Also it's not just your life you will be saving if you do give it up." Ryuk said. He pointed at the living room door. "You know if you would die Light. Misa would probably kill her self. She loves you that much." He said.

Light was blown away he was trying to take in what Ryuk was saying. He knew he was right.

"It's your choice Light." Ryuk said.


	2. Am I falling for her?

**Everyone Has A Good Side**

**Chapter 2**

**Am I falling for her?**

**A/N: Hi everyone. I'm so sorry I haven't updated any of my stories for ages. I have been so busy with other stuff but I thought it was about time I updated. **

That night Light couldn't sleep. All that was on his mind was what Ryuk said to him. What should he do? He couldn't give up his death note. He was Kira, God of the New World but on the other hand he didn't want to die. In the morning he woke up to Misa singing. She came in the bedroom bringing a tray with some toast on for Light's breakfast.

"Good morning darling. Sleep well?" She asked him with a big smile on her face. Light sat up and looked at her and then his eyes fell onto the tray.. "I slept alright, I guess." He rubbed the back of his head "That's good to hear." Misa put the tray onto the bed. "I shall leave you to it then. I have to get ready for a photo shoot today." She giggled as she skipped away.

After Light ate his breakfast he came out of the bedroom to find Misa dressed in her best outfit, it was a long black dress and her hair was down. She was wearing a bit of black eye shadow and pink lip gloss. Light stared at her; he couldn't take his eyes off her. She giggled at him. "Yes, Light?" She asked, looking at him.

Light suddenly looked away. "N-n-nothing Misa…."

"Well, that's good. I'm off to my photo shoot so see you soon my darling." She kissed him on the check as she walked through front door and arrived outside. Meanwhile Light was just standing there, star struck. Ryuk poked him. "You are falling for her, aren't you?" Ryuk asked with a smirk.

"Huh? What? No, of course not, Ryuk."

"Are you sure about that Light? It's just the way you have been acting lately towards her. Even I can tell that."

"I don't know what you are talking about Ryuk." Could Ryuk be right? Could Light really be falling for Misa? No, that would never happen. Or could it?

When Misa came back from her photo shoot she gave Light a big hug. Light couldn't help but hug her back. He actually started smiling a little. He suddenly stared at her face again. Misa noticed. "Light darling, are you ok? You have been staring at me more then you usually do. He shakes his head.

"I'm fine Misa…" But before he knew it he was kissing Misa on the lips. Misa smiled through the kiss and kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. After a while Light ended the kiss and looked into Misa's eyes. "Misa…. I think I'm falling for you…" Misa looked at him confused. "Huh?" She said but then she smiled wide.


End file.
